


Shut Me Up

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Drabble, Fear, Force Choking, Gags, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Silence, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank wants his toy to be quiet.Gerard is wishing he were dead.





	Shut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So I've never actually written anything non-con before, but I was interested in trying, so here's this. I know it's short, but I really wanted to see if I could write a coherent, standalone fic in less than 100 words. So yeah.
> 
> Again, warning for rape, although it's not too graphic.
> 
> Enjoy!~~
> 
>  
> 
> Day twelve: gag

Frank’s hips snapped forward and Gerard gave a muffled scream from behind the gag. Blood soaked the mattress beneath him.

“Don’t cry, baby,” Frank mocked. “I know you like this. Sluts like you, all they want is to get fucked. That’s all you want, huh baby? You’re not happy without a cock inside you.”

Gerard sobbed, kicking out in vain, and Frank wrapped a hand around his throat.

“Here we go,” he muttered as Gerard began to drift into blackness. “This’ll shut you up real good.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> leave a comment and let me know what you think! as always, I'm happy to take requests c:
> 
>  
> 
> ~~follow me on IG @basment.vampire or Twitter @BasemntVampire~~


End file.
